


Pride

by TheDelta42



Series: To Find Hyrule [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Aryll sends an unexpected letter to Link, prompting him to return to Outset
Relationships: Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Nudge/Senza
Series: To Find Hyrule [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942783
Kudos: 11





	Pride

** Pride **

** Takes placed shortly after Link proposes to Tetra **

“Do you have any idea why Aryll wanted to talk to everyone out of the blue?” Asked Tetra, her hand resting on her abdomen, with the other on the wheel of the ship. Link only shrugged, his eyes reading the letter Aryll had sent him, trying to locate any clues as to why she would just contact him with such a short letter, especially when most of Aryll’s letters taking up a few pages.

“When we reach Outset, Link and I will go in,” Said Tetra, addressing the crew, “meaning Gonzo is in charge until we get back.”

The crew made a noise of acknowledgement, slowly going back to their duties while Link and Tetra headed for a longboat, ready for when they reached Outset. After a couple of hours, Outset Island came into view and Link and Tetra climbed into a longboat and started heading to land.

Once the boat made contact with the sand, Link jumped up and started heading to his grandmother’s house, Tetra quietly following, confused as to why there was no one about, save for a couple of pigs. Link quickly knocked on the door and enter, Tetra following him through.

Aryll was pacing around, while Saria was sitting in a chair looking confused and Flora was looking at a map with a little octorock drawing on it, Link recognised it as a map that had been made by his grandfather and that had been up on the wall, up until he decided to draw on it.

Aryll looked at the two, “Oh, good, you’re here.”

Aryll seemed breathless and nervous, as if she was ready to burst into tears. Tetra noted that Flora was the only one who knew what was going on, as she was neither confused or worried.

“So,” Said Link, looking around, “Any reason we’re here, we came as quickly as we could.”

Aryll pulled a face and wringed her hands, the girl looked like she didn’t know what to say.

“W-well,” stuttered Aryll, now Link knew something was wrong, Aryll only stuttered under immense stress, “I-I suppose there is a ‘good’ reason.” Aryll made air quotes at good, her hands shaking, “I’ve actually tried lying to myself, trying to convince myself that I’m something that I’m not.”

“Oh, sweet Hylia,” Said Link, “you’re pregnant.”

“No, that’s Tetra,” responded Aryll, before taking in a shaky breath, “I-I don’t actually know where to begin really, I supposed I could start with the Forsaken Fortress or perhaps the people who were there.”

Tetra hoped Aryll was dating a monster like a Moblin or a Bokoblin.

“W-well, more a person,” Said Aryll, her breathing coming out in gasps as she started to panic, “I-I don’t really know how to say this b-but,” Aryll took a deep breath, “I don’t like guys.”

Link frowned, “Okay, you don’t like a guy, have you tried punching him?”

Tetra’s forehead met her hand, “Link, think on it.”

“She said she didn’t like guys, so I asked – oh.” Said Link, the rupee suddenly dropping, “You mean you’re gay?”

Aryll nodded, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks, she looked down at the floor to avoid seeing any disappointed looks.

“Ok, and?” Said Link, making Aryll’s head shoot up, “I’m not going to treat you any differently, hell, Nudge and Senza are married.”

“You yell at them.” Said Aryll, her eyes wide.

“Because, more often than not, their having ‘special time’ in the navigation room,” Said Link, his expression going soft, “Aryll, do you really think that I’d be so shallow as to reject who you are? I’d practically be a hypocrite if I did.”

Aryll let out a small sob, which prompted Link to cross the room and wrap his arms around her, Tetra watched as Link comforted Aryll, while Saria quietly went upstairs and returned with a suit case.

“Your mother is going to hate me for this, but I have something to show you.” Said Saria, making Flora quickly look up from the map she was restoring, her eyes wide.

“You said you destroyed those.” Said Flora, her face red.

Tetra, Link and Aryll looked at the contents of the suitcase, there were little trinkets, such as trophies, picture in frames and photo albums, but in each of the pictures was Flora and another woman, her hair was red a fire and her smile a bright as the sun.

“Who’s that?” Link asked, looking at the pictures, the woman looking oddly familiar.

“Her name is Marin,” Said Saria, going back to her chair, “before Arten came along and manipulated your mother, she and Marin were going to get married, Arten was supposed to be a surrogate.”

“Where is she now?” Asked Aryll, looking at a picture of Flora and Marin, Marin had a flower in her hair and had her hand over Flora’s abdomen, much like Link did when he and Tetra were relaxing.

“She’s been travelling, looking for Arten and your mother,” Said Saria, leaning backwards, “She sent a letter about a month ago, currently, she’d on Windfall.”

Aryll looked at Link, “what did you mean you’d be a hypocrite?”

Link looked at Aryll, “Pansexual, I’m pretty sure Tetra’s Bisexual herself.”

Aryll looked at Tetra who nodded, all three turned and looked at Flora, who was trying to melt into the sofa, her face redder than a tomato.

“Can I ask what brought this on?” Link asked Aryll, who looked down.

“One of the boys here found out and they’ve been trying to make me do things, otherwise they said they’d tell everyone.” Said Aryll, still looking down.

“Who?” Tetra asked, her hands going to her hips.

“Snot.” Said Aryll, making Link groan.

“I’ll have a word with his brother later.” Said Link, frowning.

Aryll slowly realised something, “Sorry, I called Tetra pregnant.”

Link and Tetra went incredibly still.


End file.
